


Perks of a Territorial Boss

by Rachrar



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blowjobs, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Tentacles, Trans Flug, posessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachrar/pseuds/Rachrar
Summary: Doctor Flug was either very masochistic, or very stupid, and seeing how he was the in-house scientist of Black Hat Organization, Black Hat was leaning heavily towards masochistic. There was no way Flug wasn’t aware of the way his hands lingered on the other villains’ shoulders, or how he leaned closer to them in the guise of hearing what they were saying over the noise of the show floor. Black Hat was certain that Flug had more than adequate hearing to have a conversation with a minimum distance of one foot between bodies. At least.





	Perks of a Territorial Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for a super secret anon with good taste!

Doctor Flug was either very masochistic, or very stupid, and seeing how he was the in-house scientist of Black Hat Organization, Black Hat was leaning heavily towards masochistic. There was no way Flug wasn’t aware of the way his hands lingered on the other villains’ shoulders, or how he leaned closer to them in the guise of hearing what they were saying over the noise of the show floor. Black Hat was certain that Flug had more than adequate hearing to have a conversation with a minimum distance of one foot between bodies. At least.

Flug’s face was covered, but his eyes were highly expressive, and they ensnared villain after villain to their booth. The villain convention was massive, with thousands of villains from every level, from anti-heroes to world destroyers (none that were even close to Black Hat, of course), but all Flug had to do was meet their eyes and the person was almost unwillingly lured in to their setup and ensnared in conversation.

Flug’s eyes were bright and animated, even behind the goggles that hid him from the curious retina cameras attempting to identify people, behind the dark glass that protected him from the many experiments in his laboratory that threatened his safety. Their color was unclear, but the large orbs were charismatic in a way that shocked Black Hat when they had first met, beckoning fools to buy their products, even ones they could not possibly use. Black Hat always walked away from these conventions with at least fifty souls and hundreds of years of slaves, but when Flug joined him, the numbers doubled, and Black Hat was sure it was due to Flug’s magnetism.

Black Hat looked away from the doctor to check the paperwork over. It was nearly the end of the day, and true to form, Flug had given Black Hat Organization millions and millions in profit. Most of their display items were sold, let alone all of the new devices that Flug was to create on request. Villains were easing out of the building, only a few left looking over the sales floor for last minute deals. Black Hat was above such petty financial practices. Sometimes he even raised the prices at the end of the day just to squeeze some extra money out of the miserly fools who waited too long.

Black Hat watched as an anti-hero struck up a conversation with Flug. This one was ripping off Black Hat’s looks; a suit with tails hugging his lithe frame, leather gloves that looked like they were Gucci (pathetic, real villains used leather made from children’s skin), hell, they even had a hat! Granted, their hat was a homburg, but the dark blue color scheme was too close to Black Hat’s black for his comfort. The stupid bow on the hat looked like it was fake, too, not actually tied but folded and glued.

The Voiceless’ face turned towards Flug, hand pointing towards the sign nearby offering custom inventions. As was given his name, he didn’t speak. Instead, he used telepathy. Made sense, considering his face was covered with a mask and there was rumors that he had no mouth. Black Hat knew for a fact, however, that The Voiceless wasn’t just using telepathy as a power play, he legitimately was unable to physically speak and his side power of telepathy was his only tool for communication. That being said, it still grated on the eldritch creature that he had no way of truly knowing what was said.

Oh, sure, Flug answered out loud for Black Hat’s benefit, but for all he knew, Flug was making some deal that Black Hat wouldn’t approve of and was using the secretive communication method for his own ends. Flug was afraid of Black Hat, but he wasn’t stupid, and even Black Hat had weaknesses. Not that Flug knew any of them, but there was always the possibility that he was trying to set up some sort of deal that benefitted Flug more than Black Hat. He  _ was _ a villain in his own right, after all.

Black Hat nominally kept his attention on the paperwork he was gathering, pretending that he was checking over the signatures gathered through the day for forgeries or villains using false names in some sort of faux lawyer-y way of escaping their dues.

He watched intensely from the corner of his eye as Flug’s eyes crinkled in a smile, as Flug leaned forward and put a hand on The Voiceless’ shoulder in some sort of human comradery. It was  _ disgusting _ and Black Hat felt jealousy bubble deep within. Flug was his scientist, his bedmate, his toy, nobody else’s!

And yet, he didn’t move, waiting to see what poor decisions Flug was going to regret later in the day. Flug was subtle, he’d give the man that. The tiniest turning of that paperbag, eyes flickering to check Black Hat’s attention level (appropriately on one particularly bad forgery with an expression of disgust) before his fingers freed a piece of paper from his sleeve, passing it to The Voiceless in a smooth motion hidden by a handshake.

The rest of their conversation wrapped up easily, with Flug promising his invention within a month if he would just sign the papers? Black Hat set out the usual contract on their needlessly ornate table, amused when The Voiceless spoke to him silently.

“Come now, you and I both know that contract is not the one it seems to be. I am offering financial compensation, not my soul,” he chided Black Hat gently. The cheek of this human! He was right, of course, but really, that tone was not appropriate when speaking to the great Black Hat.

Black Hat gave his slimiest smile, raising a brow in acknowledgment. “So it is.” He switched the paper with the correct one, shameless in his attempt to take advantage of anyone unwary enough to properly read the contract.

The Voiceless picked the paper up, carefully checking the terms and conditions before finally setting it down with a nod. “A pen, if you will?”

Black Hat reached in his pocket, pulling out an overly elaborate fountain pen. “Your thumb on this edge. It will prick you and you will sign with your blood. Rather neater than the old knife and quill, and prevents requiring new clothing every time,” Black Hat said with a shrug.

The Voiceless checked the pen over as well before giving his signature, and with that, their business was concluded. He gave Flug a wave as he walked away, and Black Hat, ever conscious of his underlings, narrowed his eyes as he saw a flush creep up Flug’s thin neck into the bag where it vanished from view.

What was interesting about the Voiceless anyway? He was just a discount store knock off of Black Hat. Flug had the real deal, what was he even thinking?! The Voiceless was a disgusting excuse of flesh given sentence, whereas Black Hat was class and power made to conquer universes and look good while doing so. Black Hat was beauty incarnate. The Voiceless was ugly enough to wear a mask, for fuck’s sake!

Jealousy and possessiveness coiled in Black Hat’s gut like particularly enthusiastic eels, and his anger mounted with every passing second. Did Flug think Black Hat stupid? Did he think that Black Hat wouldn’t see him flirting with every living being that came to their booth? Did he think Black Hat didn’t care? That he would share what was his?! Flug was his to own, to take, to keep for eternity and beyond, and he had to gall to make moves towards others?!?!

Black Hat seethed as Flug packed up their gear, the clever inventor pressed a few buttons to fold up the table into a tiny package, the papers sorted into a briefcase. Flug went to carry the briefcase, but Black Hat shoulder checked him out of the way to grab it. Flug paused, staring at Black Hat for a moment before continuing his work. Like Hell Black Hat would let him carry the contracts. Normally he’d just slap Flug out of the way, but he didn’t deserve it right then. No, Black Hat’s hands would only be laid on him after removing the filth on his skin left by the other third rate villains.

It was silent trip home through the dimensional portal, barring the constant screeching of damned souls. Black Hat threw the briefcase onto his chair as soon as they manifested in his office, spinning on his heels to look at Flug.

Flug blinked up to Black Hat guilelessly, tilting his head just enough to signal silent confusion. Black Hat’s shoulders rose as tension tightened his muscles, feeling his entire form shudder in attempts to reveal his anger. He didn’t care. He didn’t CARE. HE DIDN’T CARE!

“Are you alright, Jefe?” Flug asked. His eyebrows were furrowed in gentle confusion, eyes innocent, like he didn’t know what he was doing to Black Hat.

Black Hat exploded into motion, his form blurring into tentacles as he bent Flug over his desk. “You know what you did!”

Flug wriggled, not really trying to escape so much as testing the bindings. Tentacles lashed his hands to the wood, spreading his feet and thighs for Black Hat’s consumption. “Do I?” The damned man’s voice was so curious, so pure-- so full of  _ lies  _ that Black Hat almost retched.

Black Hat pinned Flug’s chest to the desk by the neck, giving him just enough room to turn his head to look over his shoulder. Black Hat met his eyes, and Flug merely blinked, like he wasn’t a honey pot that Black Hat loved to get sticky with.  _ “Filthy.” _

He shifted to lessen the sharp weight on his doctor’s thin shoulders, but Flug froze when Black Hat leaned over him, mouth open wide with teeth gleaming and saliva oozing over the sharp fangs. Black Hat lapped at Flug’s neck, inhaling the smell of the lesser beings all over his scientist and covering the scent with his own. “I hate you, so fucking much.”

Black Hat’s gloves split as he manifested claws, their serrated edges making short work of Flug’s clothing. The rags fell to the ground in a pile, Black Hat kicking them out of the way. The demon slotted his body against the human’s, his arousal writhing against Flug’s ass and cunt. Black Hat was harder than he expected, and the friction as his pants melted away gave him a second of pause.

He rut against Flug in hard little thrusts, feeling Flug tighten his thighs for Black Hat’s cock to slide between, the head catching on his cunt before popping past and making him jump. Black Hat licked his lips, Flug’s arousal smelling better than the scents he was covering up. “You disgusting little man.”

Flug gave a soft moan, tilting his head. “Jefecito…”

“What do you want, Flug?” Black Hat asked, his teeth scraping against Flug’s shoulder, leaving red lines. Flug shuddered in his grasp, arching for more.

“You, sir.” 

Black Hat’s teeth sunk in just the tiniest bit. Blood dripped from the wounds, and he dulled their points a touch so he could bite harder without completely eviscerating the man, but waited for what he wanted to hear. “Who do you belong to?”

“You, sir!” Flug pressed against Black Hat’s teeth, trying to force Black Hat to bite down. The temptation was real, but he held off, though Flug was teasing him with little rubs on his cock, trying to get the member to slip inside the wetness.

“And who is that?” Black Hat demanded.

“Black Hat!”

Black Hat bit down hard on Flug’s skin, the man groaning and his hips jerked against the desk in need. Flug was a veritable whore for his his boss, thighs spreading as he squirted an orgasm over Black Hat’s dick. Definitely just came from being bitten. The satisfaction of Flug cumming just from Black Hat’s bite soothed a little of the angry beast within, but not enough. He smelt a little left from the Voiceless… plus Flug had yet to pay for slipping him some sort of paper.

Black Hat released Flug, who went along with the motions easily enough. Black Hat was going to remind him just who he belonged to, who owned him, who owned his very soul and body. Flug turned in the loosened grip, leaning back on the desk like he owned it. He brought a knee up to rest on the edge, revealing his glistening entrance and pert clit, just begging for attention. Black Hat steadfastly refused to give him what he wanted so easily, however.

“Jefe…” Flug crooned, arching his back to better put himself on display. The brazen bitch even went so far as to roll his large clit between his fingers, stroking at the member a few times before sliding his fingers into himself, the digits slipping in easily. Black Hat’s eyes narrowed. If he wanted to play stupid games, he could get stupid prizes.

A favorite toy of his, and one entirely underutilized; if he desired, his saliva could act as an aphrodisiac, and he was thinking it was time to put it to use. He grabbed the man’s hair under the bag, pulling it up enough to slam their lips together in a rare kiss. Flug gasped, then sighed in joy at the rare pleasure, opening before Black Hat like a flower. Black Hat was no bee, however, and he plundered the open space ruthlessly, twining their tongues together, nipping on Flug’s lower lip.

In moments, the drug was working its way into Flug’s body, but the most powerful effects would be off for a few minutes yet. In the meantime, however, Black Hat knew just the right way to get Flug with the aphrodisiac as fast as possible.

Flug sank back on the desk, leaning on his hands as he attempted to regain his breath. Black Hat took the opportunity to raise the desk, lengthening the limps so Flug was at a comfortable height for Black Hat. There was no way he was going to kneel before a stupid human, even if it was  _ his _ stupid human. Adjustments made, he parted his thin lips, making sure his tongue was soaked in saliva before giving slow, sensuous laps on Flug’s entrance.

Each lick was measured to go over each of the labia as closely as possible, and right before his eye he watched the lips plump and redden with arousal. Heat worked its way from Flug’s core to his cunt, and Black Hat was happy to watch Flug chase down his tongue, trying to convince it to slip inside or go for the aching clit. But patience was what made a lesson worthwhile, and Black Hat dragged it on and on until Flug’s arousal literally dripped down his thighs, the muscles in his legs shaking and shuddering. Flug was smart enough to not touch Black Hat’s head, but his hands were convulsively scratching at himself and rubbing against the table to get some semblance of grounding, but Black Hat was never known for mercy.

Finally, only when Flug’s paperbag was wet with tears of frustration, did he deign to lick the last bit of flesh due its touch. Flug’s clit throbbed under his tongue, and the aphrodisiac did wonders to the little nub. It grew just a little more, and with Flug writhing under his ministrations, Flug got the smallest sensation of fucking his beloved boss’ mouth. Before Black Hat knew it, Flug had cum again, and was on the edge of another before Black Hat pulled away and lowered the desk, disregarding Flug’s desperate pleas for more.

“Do you think you deserve more?” Black Hat asked, running a finger across Flug’s lips. Flug sucked at the digit needfully, nodding. “Do you? Prove it.”

Flug all but leapt off of the desk to his knees, mouth open and tongue out in clear invitation. His eyes were wide and wild, hips rolling against the air to try to get some stimulation. “Is that all you can offer me?”

Flug blinked, closing his mouth. Thinking was clearly difficult this far along, but he made a valiant effort. “You already have everything. What else can I give you?”

Black Hat stuck his foot between Flug’s thighs, lip curling. Sure, Flug was right, but that wasn’t part of the game. “Don’t!” He snapped when Flug tried to rut against the rough shoelaces. Flug whimpered, but obeyed, freezing in place.

“Tell me why you acted like you did today.”

Flug’s brow furrowed in confusion, the duplicitous whore. “What?”

“You  _ flirted _ with everyone. You touched them, let their filthy, disgusting, worthless flesh touch yours like they deserved it. You are mine and mine alone!” Black Hat made dropping motion and his clothing vanished, revealing the eldritch creature to Flug’s sight, eyes forming and disappearing just as fast as mouths all over his body, grotesque mockeries of flesh tormented bared to Flug. “When you can have  _ me!” _

Understanding dawned in Flug’s eyes a moment before he dropped them, hands sliding up Black Hat’s leg and thigh, petting at the dark skin. “Oh, Jefe, there’s nobody I care about except you.”

Black Hat wasn’t swayed, his cock swinging to slap into Flug’s hand. He could have sworn he heard a giggle but when he glared a little harder at Flug, there was no sign of it. Flug’s hands were deft, caressing his cock like a professional. He remembered to rub right under the soft barbs, to only lightly touch the underside of the ridges, too sensitive for direct stimulation, to more roughly stroke the top side and--- oh, he even sucked on the head with the sheath still on, a move that never failed to drive him wild~!

Before he knew it, he was fucking Flug’s mouth, hands firmly grasping on the man’s hair and slamming into his throat with a ferocity that surprised even him. Flug was his, his scientist, his fucktoy, his slave down to his very bones! Flug took it well, relaxing his throat and breathing in the tiny gaps Black Hat gave him here and there, merely staring up at Black Hat adoringly as the eldritch took as he pleased.

Black Hat felt a familiar warmth in his own abdomen, snarling and pounding in hard enough to feel Flug whimper. Black Hat didn’t stop, didn’t give him a moment to recover, instead just purring at the convulsions of Flug’s throat as he coughed. Thankfully they played rough enough often enough that there was no threat of teeth on his dick, just the wonderful tightening and flexing of the small passageway squeezing him to the hilt.

Just as he was nearing the edge of no return, Flug slapped his thigh in a safe word call. Frustrated, but willing to honor it regardless, he pulled out even as he death-glared Flug into the ground. His cock twitched, so close, and yet, Flug was stopping him from completing.

Flug tugged the remains of the bag and goggles off of his face, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He squared his shoulders, smiling up at his owner lovingly. “I want to feel you come over me and mark me as yours, Boss.”

Black Hat squeezed the base of his cock to prevent from cumming at that. What a good boy Flug was. Sometimes. Mostly he was just a cheeky shit who knew he was too good to replace.

Black Hat sniffed as though it was something he was so graciously agreeing to. “Hm. Since you asked so nicely…”

Flug’s hand was working at himself, getting himself towards a third orgasm. His free hand was stroking at Black Hat as fast as he could, suckling at the tip with little tongue flicks to encourage Black Hat. Taking control again, Black Hat plunged in to the hilt, and just a few moments later felt that last barrier fall. He jerked out of Flug’s mouth, spraying over his thin chest and face. Flug closed his eyes, moaning and licking at every drop that landed even close to his mouth. Black Hat purred as his orgasm faded, and with a few last spurts, his cock began to droop.

Flug was painted in the luminescent green of Black Hat’s cum, slumping as his own orgasm began to fade away in tandem with Black Hat’s. Leisurely licking the last of the cum off of his face and wiping it off of his chest just to devour that like a starving man, he smiled at Black Hat cheerfully.

“Thank you, Boss.”

Black Hat snorted. “Come here.” Flug stood up, moving over as directed, yelping in surprise as Black Hat bit his neck hard, though curiously specific to aim at a particular spot. It wasn’t one that made Flug react all that much, but Black Hat gave it his best to hold himself back from biting Flug to death while still leaving a dark, wonderful bruise. Pulling away and inspecting his handiwork, he turned Flug to and fro. It would do.

Flug looked in one of the various mirrors Black Hat had around, stifling a giggle. Yes, Black Hat was so petty as to leave a mark on the precise spot that isn’t covered by either his bag or shirt. “Much better.” Black Hat pushed Flug away and towards the pile of cloth that used to be clothing before he had torn it to shreds. “Now get out.”

Flug gathered the fabric peaceably, too pleased from the multiple orgasms to really complain about the clothes just yet. Just as he was about to leave, however, a beckoned “Wait!” made him pause. He turned to see Black Hat shiftily and uncomfortably meet his gaze.

“What was on the paper you gave the Voiceless?”

Flug beamed at that, confusing Black Hat entirely. That was a serious question! One that deserved the truth, because if Flug was so stupid as to hide something from Black Hat--! Flug walked back over and shoved something from the pocket of his jeans into Black Hat’s hand, ceasing his mental barrage.

Suspicious, Black Hat opened the small slip of paper. It was blank. Nonplussed, he looked to Flug to explain, who was all sunshine.

“Oh, there wasn’t any paper! I just faked giving him something.”

Black Hat stared at the paper, then stared at Flug. His hackles rose and he damn near leaped over the desk to finish the mauling he inflicted before, but Flug was fast enough to slide out the door and slam it closed after him with a quick “Sorrybutitwasworthit!”

That son of a bitch. Black Hat looked at the paper some more, then opened a drawer and delicately set it inside, right by Flug’s first attempted murder weapon and ring. He closed the drawer, locking it with a multidimensional key, hand hovering over the handle for a moment.

Back to work. Black Hat summoned the papers from the day out of the briefcase and set about to organizing.


End file.
